


Ugly Jumper Competition

by alafaye



Series: 2016 slythindor december challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: No one told Harry that dinner meant something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "ugly sweater" at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com). Also, written for day 3 of the [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com) challenge. The photo used was
> 
> .

Harry froze when Draco walked in, wearing a jumper. It wasn't anything like one of those terrible ones that were popular now, but it was rather... He cleared his throat. "Draco?"

Draco blinked. "Yes?"

Harry bit his lip, wondering how best to say it. "Well. Your... We're going to see your parents. For dinner."

Draco nodded slowly. "Yes." He frowned and leaned in, eyes going back and forth as he looked at Harry. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco sighed and leaned back. "I wasn't sure if you were asking me what we were doing because you'd forgotten."

Harry smirked and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist. "I remember you gave me plenty of incentive for remembering."

Draco hummed, pleased with himself. "Yes, yes I did. That was a rather enjoyable afternoon."

Harry kissed him; he couldn't help it. They kissed for several long moments before Draco pulled back. "You were saying something about dinner?"

Right. Harry put his hand over one of the ornaments on the jumper, just above the word 'balls'. "You never wear something like this to dinner with your parents."

"Not usually, no," Draco agreed. "But Mum said Dad could use a bit of cheering up."

Harry tried to work that one out. "Do you mean cheering up as in 'have a good laugh' or 'yell at Potter for making my son wear something so completely Muggle'?"

Draco shrugged and stepped out of Harry's arms. "The second, but it'll be good for him."

Harry narrowed his eyes and studied Draco's face. "You're having me on. He's not going to be there, is he?"

Draco winked. "Why don't you find out?"

Later -- much later -- Harry let Draco know exactly what he thought of the joke. Of course Lucius wasn't there; but Draco could have also told him to wear something garish because Andromeda and Narcissa were having a competition between themselves about who could find the worst jumper.

(Draco lost even though he hadn't been included. Apparently, no one had told him about Muggle stores and their jumpers.)


End file.
